La luz y la fresa
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Long-Fic][AU] Lo primero que vio fueron un par de sandalias, seguidas de una túnica negra, una espada gigante sobre la espalda de quien sea que fuera esa persona y una cabeza con pelo… ¿Naranja? "¿Qué demonios eres tú?" preguntó Rukia. "Soy un shinigami" respondió el aludido. — IchiRuki al inverso, y otros parings.


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 **Esta es una historia invertida que, obviamente, ni va a ser muy larga como el anime ni tendrá todos los sucesos que fueron vistos allí. Solo los importantes y ni tan retratados como lo fueron. Sorry, pero estropearía la idea de hacerla más original.**

 **Es un Universo Alterno, no al completo pero así, sin más. La única advertencia seria que voy a dar: es que puede que sea más sad que la original y mucho más romántica también. XD**

 **Con cariño:**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 **..**

.

 **La luz y la fresa**

Capítulo 1

.

La campana de la escuela sonó con lo que le pareció una fuerza nunca antes oída. Se irguió de golpe en la silla, descubriéndose apenas despierta. Porque sí, se había quedado dormida en la última clase del día, otra vez.

Kuchiki Rukia, de quince años. Estudiante en la preparatoria de la ciudad de Karakura.

—En serio odias la clase de cálculo, ¿verdad?

La chica era bajita y menuda, con el pelo negro y corto, los ojos enormes y de un extraño tinte azul, los que se frotaba mientras estiraba los músculos mal acomodados. Desvió la mirada a quien le acababa de hablar; un muchacho quizá igual de delgado, pero muchísimo más alto. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules tras los lentes, en compañía del pelo azulino y una expresión seria.

Sin embargo, parecía incluso ablandarla al verla. Eran amigos, después de todo.

Ishida Uryu, de quince años. Estudiante reservado.

—Sabes que sí —Reacomodó los libros y papeles dentro de su bolso y se puso en pie a la velocidad de la luz—. ¿Dónde está Inoue?

—Fue a buscar las escobas y los trapeadores.

—Oh, no…

—Con solo eso, aplico que has olvidado que es nuestro turno de asear.

Rukia bufó desanimada, dejando caer sus hombros. La puerta del aula se abrió con cautela, dejando entrar a su mencionada compañera con los palos de escoba y recogedor. Era brillante y voluptuosa, con el pelo largo y una característica imborrable en su rostro; se veía de lejos que era más buena que cualquiera.

Inoue Orihime, de quince años. Estudiante compañera y divertida.

—Los profesores de la clase de arte estaban ocupándolos. Al parecer hicimos un buen desastre hoy —Parecía lamentarse en lo que entregaba los escobillones y memoraba los rastros de pintura abandonados en todos lados.

—¡Chappy lo merecía! —dijo Rukia, alzando el objeto en sus manos, señalando victoria.

" _Ya empiezan…_ ", se dijo mentalmente Ishida.

—¡Además nos quedó muy bonito! —corroboró Inoue.

Al salir, después del aseo, pudieron apreciar un enorme dibujo, en una pancarta, de un conejo que cubría una gran parte del frente de la escuela, anunciando que habría algunos cambios de horarios y sobre el festival escolar. El único muchacho del trío prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, mientras sus amigas parecían estar sumidas a fondo en lo que parecían críticas constructivas a su obra.

Sus lentes parecieron brillar por el reflejo del sol, dedicando después una mirada a ambas chicas.

—¿Las acompaño a casa?

—Yo tengo que pasar por la tienda antes, mamá me pidió que consiguiera salsa picante —objetó Rukia. Orihime pareció emocionada.

—¡Oh! ¿Van a cenar fresas con curry?

Tres puntos suspensivos se fijaron sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros.

—No creo… —Iba a tratar de aclarar, cuando un aullido horroroso llegó a sus oídos, dejándola ciertamente helada y borrándole las palabras que diría. Volteó a ver a la entrada del colegio, hacia donde estaba en pie su amigo, mirándolas en espera, y otra vez a la chica a su lado, que parecía indiferente.

—¿Entonces no? Podemos acompañarte a la tienda y después a casa.

—No, gracias, chicos. Prometo ir rápido.

—Por favor, hazlo —pidió su amiga—. Manda un mensaje cuando llegues.

Rukia asintió, despidiéndolos en la puerta de la escuela y dirigiéndose en la dirección contraria a ellos. Ishida le dio una mirada de reojo cuando estuvieron algo alejados de la entrada. Solían irse los tres juntos casi siempre, en el último tiempo principalmente, aunque ninguna de las muchachas pareciera tomárselo de algún modo o notara que era gracias a que él lo hacía posible.

En media hora, la Kuchiki iba de camino a casa con una bolsa en mano, que balanceaba entretenida. Su paso era ligero y relajado, por lo menos hasta que otra especie de aullido le volvió a poner los pelos de punta, en especial por haberlo escuchado tan cerca. Se volteó alarmada, encontrándose el paisaje de siempre; vacío.

—Hola.

Miró a su lado, una niña más bajita que ella y delgada la miraba con cierta alarma y terror. Parecía agitada. Rukia dio dos pasos hacia atrás, analizándola y percatándose que, de repente, todo comenzaba a sentirse más pesado y a volverse un ambiente lúgubre. La niña tenía una tira de cadenas colgándole del pecho…

Ella sabía qué era.

—¿Eres un alma? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

—Había un monstruo, estaba huyendo…

—¿Un monstruo? —Rukia pensó en los aullidos, en que los escalofríos la envolvían como si una manta congelada la abrazara por detrás.

Al mirar al frente otra vez, notó una mancha borrosa precipitándose sobre el alma de la niña. Dejó caer tanto el bolso de la escuela como la bolsa de plástico, sujetando a la niña del brazo para atraerla hacia sí y protegerla con su cuerpo. Entonces sintió cómo la apresaban y apretaban gran parte superior de su cuerpo. La estamparon en la pared y, pronto, comenzó a materializarse una mano en forma de garra que la sujetaba, desde ella hasta el cuerpo del monstruo gris y marrón, con una máscara blanca donde estaría su cara.

Escuchó a la niña gritar aterrorizada. Se sujetó con firmeza de la mano en un intento de soltarse, comenzando a patalear y a intentar chillar.

—¡Vete…! —pidió, en un hilo de voz. Para su alivio, la mocosa asintió, levantándose del suelo entre temblores, y comenzó a correr.

 _Excelente forma de morir, nadie sabrá qué demonios fue lo que me tragó_ , pensó por un momento. Era la primera vez que veía una de esas cosas, de hecho. Había aparecido ante sus ojos como si de repente hubiera podido comenzar a verlos.

—Qué alma más rica me he encontrado —La voz de aquella cosa era mecánica y rasposa al mismo tiempo, la hizo temblar y gemir quedamente del susto—. No te preocupes, humana. Prometo que no te dolerá tanto —Rió estrafalario, justo para que una patada voladora cayera sobre su cara, partiendo un ligero extremo de la máscara.

La bestia aulló de dolor, soltando a la chica y desapareciendo.

Rukia cayó de rodillas al suelo, sostuvo ambas manos sobre su pecho y garganta, intentando dejar de temblar y respirando profundamente. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Levantó la cabeza, esperando encontrarse aquella cosa o a quien sea que llegó a salvarla.

Lo primero que vio fueron un par de sandalias, seguidas de una túnica negra, una espada gigante sobre la espalda de quien sea que fuera esa persona y una cabeza con pelo…

¿Naranja?

—¿Qué demonios eres tú? —preguntó, procurando ponerse en pie lo más rápido que pudo.

El aludido se giró a verla, con el entrecejo arrugado y una expresión de pocos amigos, levantó una ceja en su dirección, como quien se sorprendiera ligeramente de la situación. Rukia seguía temblando, sostenía su brazo mientras observaba al muchacho. Era mucho más alto que ella, tenía un color de pelo rarísimo y la miraba como quien mira a un ente inferior… con un poco de sorpresa.

Había llegado corriendo cuando escuchó la voz de la niña gritando. Ahora resulta que la dueña de esa voz no estaba y quien acababa de salvar lo miraba tan fijamente que era imposible que no estuviera viéndolo.

Ella lo veía. Una humana estaba observándolo sin un solo esfuerzo.

—¿Puedes verme? —Apenas ahí se notó sorprendido realmente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió Rukia, dirigiendo sus ojos a la espada que él sostenía en una de sus manos y temblando de ver la sangre del monstruo en el filo de ésta y en el suelo—. ¿Eres una especie de asesino samurái estúpido que persigue bestias provenientes de otro mundo?

Bueno, obviamente podía verlo.

Y obviamente ella, al decir aquello, se sintió muy influenciada por las locuras que su mejor amiga solía imaginar en sus tiempos libres.

El joven se rió burlón, sacándole con eso gran parte del terror que acababa de tomar por lo que pasaba, provocando que arrugara el entrecejo.

—No, idiota —Le dijo primero, con esa misma sonrisa ladeada y agrandada—. Soy un shinigami.

Rukia pudo ver cómo se abría tras él la misma grieta oscura, por la que el monstruo había desaparecido hacia solo segundos, y salía la máscara blanca a escena otra vez, resquebrajada y su portador, al parecer, con un humor de perros, que rugió y casi dejándolos sordos en el momento. El shinigami se volvió, desenvainando otra vez su espada y yéndose encima al atacante.

El monstruo se escudó, llevándolo contra el suelo y aprisionándolo con sus manos allí. Rukia ni siquiera alcanzó a pararse para comenzar a correr cuando estaba viéndola. Comenzando a acercársele con las mismas primeras intenciones. Retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que algo le llamó la atención a su lado; era el alma de la misma niña de antes, que parecía determinada y corajuda.

—¡¿Por qué no te has ido?! —exigió saber.

El shinigami levantó la vista hacia ellas. El maldito hueco acababa de apresarle los brazos. _Debí de cortárselos antes_ , pensó entre maldiciones. Pero no es como si aquello de pelear contra esos monstruos fuese tan usual, o que él fuera un shinigami experimentado en el Mundo Humano. Maldijo por lo bajo otra vez, tratando de zafar por lo menos uno de sus brazos. La bestia lo apretó más contra el pavimento, mientras le pasaba por encima en dirección al alma y a la humana.

—¡Es que no podía dejarla sola! —chilló la niña y levantó los brazos en dirección al hueco—. ¡Ven por mí!

Antes siquiera de que Rukia pudiera pestañear dos veces, se había puesto delante del alma nuevamente, rodeándola con sus brazos. El shinigami alcanzó a abrir sus ojos como platos ante la reacción protectoramente estúpida que acababa de ver. Honorable y peligroso a mares.

En seguida, Rukia escuchó un golpe provocado por el encontronazo de dos cuerpos. Se había hecho un ovillo, en cuclillas en el suelo. Soltó sus brazos de la niña, haciendo ademanes de empujarla para que huyera; quien lo hizo, entre dudas y con la mirada perdida entre ella, el shinigami y algo más atrás.

Repentinamente había un silencio sepulcral y, pese al terror, la adrenalina en sus venas le instó a pararse y voltearse.

El muchacho de pelo naranja la miraba con resignación y enojo, mientras la sangre le escurría por los brazos y veía los dientes de la bestia hincados en su hombro. Él ni siquiera tenía apariencia de estar sufriendo una dolencia grave, lo único que parecía tener era una sarta de regaños listos y preparados para soltarle.

—Eres una idiota inconsciente, ¿te pusiste a pensar siquiera en que tu intento de proteger esa alma no iba a servir de nada? —Trató de mover el brazo que el hueco se mantenía mordiendo, como pausado en esa acción. Su mano apresada aún sostenía la espada con intenciones de soltarla, la otra tenía los dedos índice y medio juntos, manteniendo un kido simple de parálisis que no iba a durarle tanto más.

Rukia sintió un nudo subiéndole por la garganta. Sentía un alivio enorme porque el alma de la niña huyera, también por no estar ella entre las fauces del monstruo, pero al mismo tiempo, por esta última razón, la culpa le llenó el cuerpo de manera abrumadora.

—Solo trataba de ayudar —quiso de reclamar. La visión se le volvió humo de repente.

No entendió ni quién era ella por un corto lapsus, solo sintiendo náuseas y el mismo temor que le quemaba las entrañas. Ni siquiera sentía la capacidad de recapitular lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta hacía unos cuántos minutos ella solo tenía la capacidad de ver alguna que otra alma y nada más. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que la oscuridad bañaba las calles de la ciudad de Karakura.

Empuñó las manos en un intento de controlarse. Ella no era así de temerosa, ni ante presión ni ante alguna situación comprometedora. Era la chica que pateaba a los inútiles gigantones que se creían la gran cosa. Era la que escupía metafóricamente en la cara a quienes decían ser más que ella.

El shinigami sonrió con más resignación en su expresión, al notarla clavada en el sitio. Trató de zafar el agarre en su hombro, notando el calor de su sangre impregnándose en su extremidad y adormeciéndole cada vez más la sensación de fuerza. Maldijo por lo bajo y no notó, sino hasta sentir las manos heladas de la humana sobre la suya, que le arrebataban la espada, para enterrarla entre los dientes del hueco.

Se notaba cómo le costó levantarla, cómo su expresión determinada afloraba intermitente y gritaba de ánimos a sí misma, envalentonándose.

Y el muchacho pensó que jamás había visto esa mirada en nadie que no fuera él sí mismo.

Liberó el kido y la rodeó con el brazo sano, retirándose a unos cuantos pasos lejos del hueco que aullaba de dolor por ver más destrozada su máscara. Sin embargo, no desapareció como la primera vez. Rukia temblaba sin miedo, más que nada por la determinación calándole el cuerpo menudo.

Él observó sus manos manchadas y el entrecejo arrugado, las gotas de sangre del hueco que salpicaron su rostro. Ahora sonreía más irónico, hasta con un ápice de sorpresa. Porque en serio que estaba sorprendido, aun en medio de su cercana inconsciencia por la pérdida de sangre, del frío que comenzaba a sentir llenándolo y los brazos del engañoso y mortal sueño tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Estás bañado en sangre! —pareció reaccionar ella, sujetándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a la cara.

La expresión que él tenía la hizo sentir muchas cosas, de las cuales solo descubrió el enojo y la preocupación misma.

—No voy a morir —dijo él, tratando de tranquilizarla. Y supo que lo consiguió al sentirla relajarse y mirar detrás por sobre su hombro al monstruo, que comenzaba a avanzar. Sin embargo, algo más allá del mismo, le gritó que no llegaría siquiera hasta ellos—. Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki —declaró, teniendo los ojos azulados de Rukia sobre él otra vez.

Por un momento creyó que no había nada acercándose amenazantes a ellos, que no estaba sujetándolo para que no se le cayera encima, ni que tenía las manos rojas de su sangre. Era simplemente un muchacho con cara de autosuficiencia mirándola de cerca y presentándose así no más, como si acabaran de chocar en el medio del camino en vez de peleado contra una cosa extraña.

—Yo soy Kuchiki —susurró, notando lo baja de su voz y volviendo a repetir, más alto y segura: —Rukia Kuchiki.

Una luz azul eléctrica la cegó por unos segundos, logrando que dejara de ver el rostro del shinigami y solo notara al hueco desaparecer en el aire, como evaporándose en miles de partículas. Después vio algo que todavía lo sorprendió más: Ishida, haciendo desaparecer un arco del mismo azul, y acercándose a la carrera hasta ellos.

La imagen de su mejor amigo comenzó a disiparse en lo que se acercaba, hasta que finalmente acabó por oscurecer todo al ya tenerlo cara a cara, diciendo unas palabras que no pudo escuchar.

 _Continuará…_

 **..**

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo sin publicar en Bleach y ahora hasta les traigo un long-fic. XD**

 **Sabrán de mi decepción con el final, y que en realidad todos terminamos decepcionados. Lo único que no he escrito hasta ahora ha sido un IchiRuki, con respecto a mis shipps favoritos. Mil disculpas si esperaban un punto de vista sobre el final, pero simplemente no me pude meter en eso.**

 **Primero que nada: para mí ese final no existió nunca. Segundo: lo único que escribiré con respecto a eso lo verán en mi perfil, que son los one-shots de Urahara y Yoruichi, Renji y Tatsuki y de Ikkaku y Nemu, tengo otras ideas de otros shipps, pero nada IR. Los de Yukio y Riruka, incluso con el de Ishida y Orihime, habrán visto que no tomé el final con ellos. Y que no pude escribir ni un HitsuHina ni un IchiRuki en esos tramos…**

 **Pero bueno, escribí un AU HitsuHina y ahora estoy con un AU IchiRuki, pero éste será long-fic y un universo alterno que muestra cómo hubiera sido de ser al revés. Como dije arriba: no esperen toda la historia de Bleach dada vuelta, la idea es que sea diferente. Tendrá huecos, sangre y Aizen en algún momento, pero nada de la trama complicada inicial, ni siquiera un pedazo, aunque comiencen igual. :v Lo único que tomará en cuenta será que acá Ichigo es el shinigami y Rukia la humana, que esos mundos existen.**

 **Nada más.**

 **Sin más, dejo de divagar. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
